Various types of eye protection devices have developed in the prior art such as goggles, eyeglasses, visors, shields, or the like. These goggles may be used in a variety of applications such as, but not limited to, manufacturing or recreational purposes. With respect to recreational uses, various goggles have been developed for skiing, snowboarding, or other activities where the user intends to protect one's eyes. In the prior art, goggles have been developed where a portion of the goggle may be flipped up so that the lens portion of the goggle is removed from the user's line of sight. While these prior art goggles having a moveable lens are useful, there still remains a need for an eye protection device such as a goggle wherein a portion of the goggle remains fixed to the user's face when the lens is flipped up or otherwise moved out of the user's line of sight.